Conversations Through Closed Doors
by Matchin' Laces
Summary: Many of Beast Boy and Raven's conversations take place through her closed door. Why would Valentine's Day be any different? Slightly OOC. Oneshot. Implied BBRae.


Notes: I just got the idea for this recently. It occurred to me that nearly every time Beast Boy and Raven get to talk, it's through the door to her room. I thought that it made for an interesting topic.

This is in part dedicated to my boyfriend. I won't be able to celebrate Valentine's day with him because of circumstances, but I hope he'll get to read this in due time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, nor Valentine's Day.

Raven sat up in bed, head propped up on the headboard as she read a book. Her eyes grazed over the words as she read them, and as she tried to forget about what day it was, she could not fully grasp the plot.

She could smell the chocolate already, it was the box that Robin bought for Starfire the previous day, wanting the alien to know about the earth tradition, though secretly he just wanted an excuse to get her a gift. The crinkling plastic about a bouquet of roses filled her hearing. Robin was almost ready to move.

Cyborg didn't spend much money on anyone else on the dreaded day. Instead, he bought a brand new container of wax for the T-car, claiming that it needed the extra shine. Raven knew that it was only an excuse, that he just wanted something to occupy his time in order to stay away from Robin and Star, the 'unofficial couple' of the group. As much as he wanted them to be together, something about the holiday really got to him. Perhaps it was that he doubted that he'd find somebody, what with most of his body being metal. Raven couldn't really blame him. If she couldn't concentrate for much longer, she might actually go down and join him.

Starfire would have already decorated the common room with various heart shapes in reds, pinks, and purples. This was in due part to Robin, who was the one voted to inform the alien of the holiday's traditions. That very afternoon she'd rushed to the store and bought about ten bags of decorations. Raven hadn't entered the common room in a week, preferring to teleport herself to the kitchen to avoid the brightness.

She had no idea what Beast Boy was doing. Nor did she care. Well, at least that's what she told herself.

Upon hearing a squeal only worthy of Starfire, Raven sighed and glanced at her door, putting a bookmark in place. It looked like Cyborg would have some company after all.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Raven sighed, knowing that it could be only one person…Beast Boy. He had been up to something all morning. He hadn't participated in his usual meat versus vegetarian argument at breakfast. In fact, he rushed through his meal in record time. For once, Raven doubted that he actually tasted his food. He'd been in his room ever since.

"Uh, Raven," his voice carried through the door after no answer came from his knocking, "You in there?"

"What do you want Beast Boy," she asked, not moving to open the door.

"Well, it's Valentine's D-"

"I know what day it is," she interrupted, "What about it?"

"I got you something."

"Did I say that I wanted something," she questioned, sounding harsher than she had intended.

A long pause followed and from that Raven knew that she had hurt his feelings. When his voice came again, it sounded weak, "Well, no, but I…I hoped that you would like it. I didn't…want you to be lonely since it's Val- today."

"I didn't get you anything," Raven spoke up, obviously trying to make him leave, though she realized that her excuses were useless to attempt.

"Well, you weren't supposed to," he sounded a little more cheerful, "I mean, the men are supposed to get the women gifts…right?"

"If you can call yourself a man."

"Hey!" He paused, "Look, I know that you don't want gifts, but I'll leave them by the door anyway. Maybe you'll change your mind."

His footsteps moved away after a moment and Raven listened carefully to his retreat. Once she was sure that he was out of range, she walked to her door and opened it slowly.

Sitting just outside were three items: a bouquet of carnations, a small candy bar, and a plush gorilla holding a heart. All the items were white, including the chocolate.

"White," Raven spoke to herself, "Why white?"

A solitary envelope that she had at first overlooked was tucked behind the heart that the gorilla was holding. She slowly plucked it from its space and opened the flap. Only six words were printed.

_Because you look beautiful in white_

Raven glanced once again at the items in front of her and then to the fly that had suddenly appeared on the wall.

"Thank you Beast Boy," she said, before gathering the items and taking them into her room.

Once the door shut behind her a moment later, the sound of a weight settling on the floor was audible. Then, at last, the guest made himself known, "You're welcome Raven."

Raven found herself growing fond of these conversations through her closed door.


End file.
